Forever and ever, always
by Angel Kisses
Summary: What happens when things don't turn out the way predicted
1. Default Chapter

Forever and Ever, Always prolog  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: R (for language and content)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM or GW characters, but please ask to use the story line if you want to.  
  
  
  
Mina ran down the palace halls as fast as her legs could take   
her. Reaching the door she was searching for, she barged in,   
interrupting the couple that looked very comfy with each other.  
  
"Mina! What is the meaning of this?" A very angry princess   
demanded as her and her partner sprang apart.  
  
"I'm...sorry...princess...but...the palace is under attack. You   
two must come quickly," she said urgently after catching her breath.  
  
"Who?" the man demanded, running through the door with the   
princess at his side.  
  
"Beryl. She's already has most of the court turned against us.   
It's a horrible sight. All the blood..." she said, running ahead.  
  
"What of the rest of the guard?"  
  
"They're either fighting, dead, or worse, turned. We must find   
the Queen before it's too late!"  
  
They entered the throne room at full charge, only to meet a   
gruesome sight. Queen Serenity lay at the base of her throne, dead,   
every ounce of her blood sucked from her body. Beryl stood above her,   
laughing at the scene that was unfolding.  
  
The young knight drew his blade and charged at the hideous   
demon, only to miss for she had floated above him and dove for the   
princess, fangs bared.  
  
Mina tried with all her might to escape the monster that had a   
strong hold on her, but could not manage to break free and had to   
suffer watching her princess die.  
  
"You're turn princess," Beryl hissed before taking hold of the   
princesses neck.  
  
"HEERO!" Serenity managed, before gasping in pain as something   
sharp protruded her neck.  
  
"NO! SERENITY!" Heero cried out, trying to run to his beloved's   
side. He didn't get any further then two steps, when he was grabbed   
from behind and too was bitten.  
  
The last things he saw before blacking out, were Serenity's   
glassy, lifeless eyes starring up at him from where she was thrown,   
and Beryl cackling in the background, licking blood from the corners   
of her mouth.  
  
  
*A.N.* Hey all, this is my newest one. What do you think???? Remember, this is only a prolog. The rest is much more interesting. Please remember to R&R. :)   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	2. A modern life

Forever and Ever, Always chpt.1: A modern life.  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: found in prolog  
  
  
  
A young man entered a tired, run down looking tavern, sitting on   
the edge of town. Removing the hat form his head, he shook his dark   
tresses slightly. He located a table in a dark corner and called a   
waitress over.  
  
"Bloody Mary. And I do mean bloody."  
  
"Yes sir," the brown haired waitress said, scurrying away from   
the man she knew was not human.  
  
The man removed his jacket and settled back in his chair,   
resting his Italian leather clad feet on the corner of the table. 'The   
place is busy tonight,' he observed, 'Much more so then when I saw it   
last.  
  
As his drink arrived, so did a man, that took the seat across   
from him. He stared into eyes that matched his own, ageless.  
  
"Your little tavern hasn't changed much," the dark haired man   
said.  
  
"It's no longer called a tavern Wufei. Where have you been for   
two hundred years anyway?" the newcomer asked.  
  
"Back east. And I see you've remanded here. Why have you done   
nothing with your gifts Yuy?"  
  
"I have no need for riches like you and Duo."  
  
"Do not speak of that name to me again." Wufei growled.  
  
Heero Yuy shook his head, slightly tossing his short brown   
locks. "Still at it? And after all these years, you would think you   
two would have grown up by now."   
  
Wufei nodded, deep in thought. "And what of you?" he asked,   
"Still searching?" Heero simply nodded and turned to scan the vast of   
his bar.  
  
"You know Yuy, it's like I told you the last time you found and   
lost her, Give it up. Find someone new."  
  
Heero shook his head again. "And what would happen if you found   
your precious Rei again?"  
  
"Simple, I would enjoy her while I had her, and move on."  
  
"Not if you love her."  
  
"Love is weak," Wufei spat," And you've gone weak Yuy. I   
remember a time when nothing could penetrate you. Then you met that   
princess and were doomed."  
  
Heero rubbed his temples. This was just why he didn't want to   
meet with Wufei again. "Mina!" he called before glaring at his friend.  
  
Two seconds later a girl with long golden blond hair, and dark   
blue eyes popped up next to him. "What do you need Heero?"  
  
"A drink."  
  
"You called her here to do a job that a tavern wench could do?"  
  
"Stop living in the old times, Wufei. No bar bunny can make   
Heero's drink the way I can," she said before walking behind the bar   
and greeting the girls there.  
  
"We have worked together for centuries." Heero pointed out to   
Wufei.  
  
"Here you go sweetie. A Bloody Mary with a drop of warlocks   
blood."  
  
"Warlocks blood?! Are you crazy Heero?"  
  
"I've come to realize over the past thousand years, alcohol has   
no effect on me."  
  
"And warlocks blood does? You're going to kill yourself damn   
it."  
  
"That's why only Mina makes the drink, so I won't." he answered   
before taking a long swallow.  
  
"How are you doing Wufei?" Mina asked.  
  
"It's not of any importance to you any longer wench."  
  
"Oh come now Wuffie," she grinned, baring her fangs, "You know   
you enjoyed it while it lasted." He made a noise that came close to a   
snort.  
  
"How about once more? For old times sake?" She hopped in his lap   
causing him to sit forward and look at her neck. "You know you can't   
resist," she said in his ear.  
  
"Weak move woman," he said before grabbing her head and biting   
into her neck. As she moaned and shuttered in ecstasy, Heero rolled   
his eyes. Wufei's only weakness and she knew it well. He could never   
resist a woman, any woman.  
  
He stood and walked toward the bar, slightly off step. 'Good,'   
he thought, 'if I get drunk enough, Wufei will not want to talk to me   
anymore tonight.' There was a new girl at the working at the bar   
tonight, he noticed.  
  
"Hello," he waved with a devilish grin. Suddenly Wufei's seemed   
clear to him. 'Find someone else.' It didn't sound too bad at the   
moment.  
  
She smiled and moved over to serve him. "Hello sir. Can I get   
you something?"  
  
He shook his head and held up his glass. "No thanks, I'm fine. I   
suppose Mina hired you, right?"  
  
"Um, yes." she answered.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.   
Damn she was beautiful. Her long moonspun hair and those sky blue eyes   
that screamed innocent. He wanted her, but tried to shake it off,   
blaming the drink. He only wanted one woman, ever.  
  
"No sir, should I?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, if Mina did her job right you should," he leaned toward   
her on the bar and grinned, the drink completely taking over his   
seances, "I'm Heero Yuy. I own this bar."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you sir," she smiled, "but if your not   
in need of anything, I have other customers to serve."  
  
"Oh, but I am," he said, wrapping his hand around her small   
wrist to make sure she stayed put, "Come downstairs with me and I'll   
show you what I need," he said seductively, starring her deep in the   
eyes.  
  
She looked shocked. "I'm sorry Mr. Yuy, but I don't think so,"   
she tried pulling her wrist free.  
  
He was puzzled. Any other woman would have fallen for his   
trance.  
  
"Please sir, let go, you're hurting me."  
  
"At least give me your name first."  
  
"Serena Johnson."  
  
"I am truly sorry Ms. Johnson," he said, letting her go and   
staggering away. What was he thinking anyway?  
  
It was pretty close to dawn, Mina and Wufei were no where to be   
seen. Nodding to his closing manager, Heero headed downstairs to the   
tunnels he had long ago made his lair. He had only one thing on his   
mind that night. To seduce his new employee, Serena Johnson.  
  
  
  
  
*A.N.* ~K~ That's chapter one. I know the characters seem OOC but that will be explained later on in the story. I hope you've enjoyed!!!   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses*  



	3. A red rose

Forever and ever, always chpt. 2   
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
  
  
Serena opened her apartment door to be greeted by a tantalizing   
smell. Following the wonderful smell into the kitchen, she saw her room   
mate, Lolita Kino making breakfast.  
  
"You're up early," she commented, sliding in to a chair at the   
table.  
  
"Nope, you're late. How was work?" the tall brown hared woman   
asked.  
  
Serena yawned. "It was pretty cool. I've never heard of some of   
the strange drinks I had to mix though," she shrugged, "I'll get used   
to it."  
  
"Want some of this?"  
  
"Nah, I'll eat after I get some sleep. Classes start early you   
know."  
  
"You call eleven early? Try seven thirty."  
  
"I met the owner."  
  
"Oh really? And what's he like?"  
  
"A drunk. Tried hitting on me too," she shook her head," I hope   
he's not there every night."  
  
"Was he cute?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Always chasing the guys huh Lita? He was, kinda   
I guess. I didn't get a close look at him, trying to get away from him   
like I was." She yawned and stood, heading for her room.  
  
"Come on Sere! You have to tell me more!"  
  
"After sleep," she mumbled, closing her bedroom door and falling   
onto her bed.   
  
At a quarter to ten her alarm clock went off, waking her from a   
fitful sleep. Looking in her mirror and finding herself a wreck, still   
in her work clothes, she hopped in a quick shower.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table sipping from her cup of coffee, she   
thought about her dream. She'd had them before, but this time it seemed   
so real.  
  
She was a princess in a long white gown and her hair was the same as   
she wore it now, two pigtails with buns at the tops. She was in a   
beautiful room with a handsome man at her side. She guessed he was a   
knight or maybe some royal guard by the clothes he wore. He'd just   
asked her something, she couldn't be sure what, but tears were in her   
eyes and they were suddenly kissing and hugging, when someone burst   
into the room totally destroying the moment...  
  
The phone rang, startling Serena from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey Sere? I'm heading for the store after my last class. You   
need anything?"  
  
"No Leds, I'm fine," she glanced at the clock, "oh shit, I'm   
late! Gotta go," she said, hanging up. She grabbed her books and purse   
and headed for the door.  
  
Racing down the hall, she was too distracted searching for her   
keys in her bag, to notice the handsome man before it was too late.   
Books and papers went flying.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry sir! I didn't see you! I'm sorry!" she said,   
bending to collect her things, keeping her head down in embarrassment.  
  
"It's no problem miss, really. Here let me help."   
  
She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she was suddenly holding   
everything again, all her books and papers nice and neat, like they   
never fell.  
  
"Here you go," he said, handing her one last book, winked, and   
walked away.  
  
Serena stared after the dark man, thinking of how sexy he   
sounded, and almost got run over by other students late to classes. She   
quickly came to her senses and walked to her car. She was half way   
there when she happened to glance at her books in the passenger seat.   
  
There on top of her books was a perfect red rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey all! I know what you're thinking. Huh? Well, I promise you, this will tie in, even if it was short. :) The next one will be longer and you'll find out who this mystery man is. Until next time!!!!   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses*  



	4. The stranger

Hey Minna!!! *Ducks flying objects* ^^;;; I know, I know. I'm sorry I haven't posted in like forever, but I've been totally busy. And I figured heck why not get this out before I move. So here the long awaited next chapter of Forever and Ever, Always.  
  
disclaimer found in prologue  
  
Chapter 3 A dream???  
  
  
Heero emerged from his lair to be greeted by the rich tones of his friend's laughter.  
  
"Empty handed huh?" he laughed from the corner table.  
  
"Are you ever leaving?" Heero growled.  
  
"I was tempted too yesterday, before I saw her," he gestured to the blond who   
had walked through the door.  
  
"You're not going to touch her," he said, sitting next to his friend.  
  
"So it's her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you not know? Look at her! Beautiful, blond hair worn in the royal   
  
style, bright laughing blue eyes? How could she not be the princess?" Wufei asked.  
  
"There are a lot of women that could fit that description."  
  
"Each time," Wufei sighed, "Why are you constantly denying..." Wufei's voice   
trailed off as he watched the scene unfolding at the bar.  
  
"What the hell is that thing doing at your bar?" he hissed.  
  
Heero glanced behind his shoulder to see a warlock sitting at the bar. He   
shrugged, "Money's money right? No matter what scum it might come by."  
  
"Even scum that's hitting on your princess?" Wufei asked with one eyebrow   
arched.  
  
"I told you, she's not..." Just then laughter was heard from the other side of the   
room. Laughter sounding like little twinkling bells, Serenity's laughter, "My princess," he   
finished, jumping to his feet with full intent on throwing the man out.  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
  
"I'll handle this sweetie," Mina said from behind him. "I still need to teach the little   
bunny a few things," she winked and smiled, sauntering off towards the bar.  
  
"She runs the place like it was her own," Wufei laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Heero grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena noticed him as soon as she walked through the door, and quickly moved   
behind the bar. Who knows? He could be drunk again and not like people slacking off.   
She shivered at the thought of what that insane man would do.  
  
Molly, the red, short haired waitress that was also working that night, smiled. "Hey   
Serena," she said in her New York accent," How was your day?"  
  
"It was alright," Serena smiled back while tying on her apron, "I ran into this guy   
this morning, total dreamboat, anyway my books went flying and he helped me pick   
them up and left me a rose! Can you believe that? I didn't even know who he was or if   
I'll ever see him again..." she said, turning towards the bar, to come face to face with   
the topic of the conversation.  
  
"I see you liked my gift," he said, smiling a devilishly handsome smile.  
  
"Yes I did thank you Mr..."  
  
"Sheilds, Darien Sheilds," he said taking her hand as if to shake it, only he turned to   
over and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Charmed to make your acquaintance Ms.?"  
  
"Ser...Serena John...Johnson."  
  
"Such a beautiful name to go with a beautiful person."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sheilds," Serena blushed.  
  
"Just Darien. I do hope I can start the day in such a wonderful way again."  
  
Serena laughed, "I'm usually not so klutzy sir. Can I get you anything Darien?" She   
asked, trying out his name.  
  
"Don't bother Serena dear, Mr. Sheilds was just leaving, weren't you?" Mina said   
from behind Serena, baring her fangs toward Darien.  
  
"Mina," he smiled, "How nice to see you again."  
  
"You're not wanted here Darien, leave."  
  
"Always so blunt huh Mina?" He glanced around and noticed the table in the   
corner. "If looks could kill," he laughed, "I see you've company, no longer a fair fight. Yes, I   
guess I should take my departure," he stood, took Serena's and kissed it again, "Until next   
time madam."   
  
He drew his cape around his shoulders and left with a smile on his handsome   
face.  
  
Serena and Molly sighed wistfully, while Mina mumbled about warlocks looking   
for trouble under her breath.  
  
"Mina, why is he not welcome here? He did nothing wrong," Serena pointed out.  
  
"Hun, trust me, that man is all trouble. You really don't wanna get mixed up with   
his kind. Here," she poured two red drinks, put them on a tray, and handed them to   
Serena, "Take these to the two guys in the corner."  
  
Serena looked towards the corner and back to Mina. "Couldn't Molly take those?   
I've got other people to serve here."  
  
"Molly can handle them," she shoved the tray and Serena towards the corner,   
"Just serve them."  
  
"What's up Mina? You've never kicked Darien out before," Molly asked after   
Serena had left them.  
  
"Mol, keep her away from him."  
  
"But why? He's a nice guy, she's a nice girl, they click."  
  
"He's anything but nice to my kind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One word. Warlock."  
  
"Oh boy. You know, he's been coming here for years and I've never known."  
  
"Yes well, he's looking for major trouble if he keeps it up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this isn't as long as you want it to be, but the next part is huge and it's late. So I'm try and put it on tomorrow night if I can get to a puter. and for all my Pen Pals fans, I promise I'm working on the ending. I think I'll put the last three or four chapters on in one night when I get it finished. Danged Writers block .  
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	5. A Dream?

Here's the next chapter!!! :) See got it out before several weeks! I'm on a roll!!!!  
  
Disclaimer found in prologue  
  
Chapter 4 A dream?  
  
'I'll just leave the drinks on the table, tray and all. Yeah   
that's it. won't even look at them,' Serena thought to herself. He   
was staring at her, and it was making her weak in the knees, twice   
she almost tripped. 'Why is he having this effect on me?' she   
thought.  
  
"Why, I see Mina sends her love, how thoughtful," Wufei   
sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Wufei, I'd like you to meet my newest employee, Miss Johnson,"   
Heero nodded towards her.  
  
Serena looked towards the dark haired vampire and gave him her   
most dazzling smile. 'I'll just show his friend all my attention.   
That should get the point across,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Why hello miss. Work here long?"  
  
"Only a few nights sir. Will you be needing anything else?"  
  
He looked her over and smiled.  
  
'Don't you even think about it Wufei. I'll kill you,' Heero   
thought.  
  
'Oh keep your shorts on. I wasn't going to do a thing. But   
since you won't claim her...' Wufei responded, after tapping into   
Heero's thoughts.  
  
The low growl sounding from the other side of the table   
startled Serena. She gasped and quickly picked up her tray to leave.   
Heero reached out to grab her wrist, only to jump from his chair to   
catch the women who had passed out, before she hit the floor.  
  
"What the hell happened? She can't be so weak as to pass out at   
the simple sound of a growl could she?"  
  
"No. She's having a flashback. It happened the last time too."  
  
"Last night?" Wufei asked with a quizzical look on his face.   
"So it happens often then?"  
  
"No, not last night. In her last life time," Heero responded in   
monotone.  
  
He hefted her into his arms and headed toward the door that   
would lead to his lair.  
  
"Mina," he called over his shoulder, "Watch the place for a   
while will you?"  
  
"But I have to join Duo for a late night snack," she pouted.  
  
"Just do it woman! Damn! You can never do what you're told can   
you?"  
  
"Never where you're concerned Wufei. At least let me find him   
and let him know what's up before you go down Heero."  
  
"I could watch the bar," Molly piped up, "It's really no   
bother. Just tell me Serena's going to be alright."  
  
"Yes Molly, she'll be fine. Mina go, but don't be long. I have   
no plans to leave her side," he glanced down at the women in his arms   
before moving down the stairs.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Serena's Flashback ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She was standing in a courtyard of sorts, watching people run   
from here to there. She couldn't help but notice the wear and tear in   
their clothes, looking much like rags. She glanced down and noticed   
her own garbs were unlike their own.  
  
She was wearing a very heavy velvet gown in a dark blue, with   
sleeves to her knuckles and a low collar, showing much of her bosom.   
She quickly covered herself with her hands and glanced around in   
fear. 'My God. Where am I? I should be in the bar with Mina, not   
here.' She was so distracted she didn't notice a man approach her on   
a horse.  
  
"Lady Rena?" he asked. "Countess?" he asked again when he got   
no response.  
  
Getting off his horse, he came up behind her, drew his fingers   
to his lips and whistled sharply. "Ho! Rena!" he shouted in her ear.  
  
Serena, startled, turned to reprimand whoever had yelled in her   
ear, but not being used to the dress and it's many layers underneath,   
she tripped and collided with the man, knocking them both to the   
ground.  
  
"Lady Rena, please forgive me. I meant not to harm thee."  
  
Serena looked to the man, confusion drawn across her face.  
  
"Who?" she began to question.  
  
"Quickly malady, your husband beckons thee. Make haste. Tis a   
foal mood he's in."  
  
She nodded slowly, taking the mans hand to help her up and   
leaving all memories of being Serena Johnson behind her.  
  
"What, prey tell, had him in yet another fit Nephrite?"  
  
"More of our men have vanished."  
  
"Come now Nephi, vanished? Mayhap they went to the village for   
the night. Much like you?" she questioned teasingly and nudged him in   
the ribs.  
  
"Nay, we've searched everywhere. Tis puzzling. Where would one   
go without one's belongings?"  
  
"I do hope no harm came to them," she said as the approached   
the steps leading to a beautiful castle.  
  
"A murderer would not boade well in Castle Moon. Tis too caring   
a place." he said.  
  
"Go and retire your mount, I shall see about this."  
  
Serena found her husband at the head table in the great hall.   
He was waiting for her, so she quickened her pace.   
  
"My lord, what's happened?" she asked.  
  
"My men have disappeared Rena. Taken off during the night. We   
have no trace of them. I don't know what to do, we've searched   
everywhere."   
  
A guard interrupted just then, "My lord," he questioned. Darien   
nodded in acknowledgement. "Tis almost nightfall, my lord. Shall we   
set watch?"   
  
"No, I want all the men to sleep here in the hall tonight and   
I'll keep watch. No one leaves."  
  
"Darien," Serena said reaching for his arm, "are you sure   
that's wise?"   
  
"Rena, go upstairs, this no longer concerns you," he commanded.  
  
"Of coarse it does," she argued, "Tis my home too."   
  
"Leave me!"  
  
Rena shook her head and ran from the room. How could her father   
have ever chosen this man for her husband she'd never know. She stood   
on the balcony in her room and watched the proceedings below. If only   
he's listen to her. She knew someone else who could guard them all,   
just as he'd been guarding her all her life. She sighed as the sun   
set.  
  
"Rena."   
  
"Have you been taking our men?" she asked the man behind her   
without turning around, knowing she was safe.  
  
"Not I princess. I have been hunting the one who has though.   
And guarding the castle from those that have turned. I want non to   
harm thee." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her   
tiny form. She leaned back, relaxing in his arms.   
  
"What goes on here!"? Darien demanded, having walked in her   
room to this scene.   
  
"Darien, tis not what you think."   
  
"Be quite wench," he drew his sword, "Show your face and die   
for touching what's mine."  
  
Heero turned and smirked. Darien charged forward, set on   
killing the man.   
  
"No!!!" Rena screamed and jumped out in front of Heero, taking   
the blade for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!!! Serena screamed and thrashed on the bed. Heero wiped her   
forehead with a damp cloth that Mina had given him.   
  
"Is she alright?" Duo asked.  
  
"No you moron. She's feeling all that pain again." Wufei said.  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach.   
Seeing no blood she realized she was just dreaming again. She turned   
to get off the bed, when she realized that it wasn't her own and she   
wasn't in her room. "Where?"  
  
"Don't worry, your safe." Heero said.  
  
"You! You were in my dream. Only it was so real and you   
couldn't have been there."  
  
"But I was. I remember that day. I cried when you died in my   
arms again. Then I killed that stupid husband of yours." he grinned.  
"I...I don't understand."   
  
"Leave us. We have a lot to talk about," he directed the   
comment at the others in the room, who vanished.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Let me start at the beginning."  
  
  
  
  
*A.N.* Yeah!!!! I got two out in one night! I rock! I need sleep!!! ZZZzzzzz x.x  
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses*  
  



	6. Fangs

Forever and Ever always  
chapter 5  
rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Found in Prologe  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat on the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap, a disbelieving look on her beautiful face.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're a vampire that's been following me from lifetime to lifetime because of your never ending love for me? And I'm the Easter Bunny. Can I go now?"  
  
Heero growled in fustration. Why wasn't she believeing him? What would it take?  
  
"No. Want more proof? You've had dreams of being a princess, in that last one you were countess of Castle Moon, married to an ass. In one life you were a milk maid, in another you were a tavern wench. What will it take Serena?"  
  
"How did you know all that? Are you a mind reader? A magician perhaps?"  
  
  
"No," he sighed "I was there, in every lifetime."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Look, I appreciate you helping me and all, but I have to get back to work."  
  
"Nonsence, you work for me and I'll tell you when you need to work."  
  
She slid off the bed and headed for the door. "Fine then, I'll go home."  
  
"Heero growled in fustration again, a sound that made Serena's heartbeat stop with fear.   
  
"Mina! Duo! Wufei!" he called out. Within seconds the three were standing in the room.   
  
Serena looked at them in shock, then towards the door knob that she was holding, and back again. 'No way! They didn't even use the door! But how?' she thought.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Problems?" Mina asked.  
  
"She doesn't believe me."  
  
Duo laughed. "The first time's always the worst huh?" he winked at Serena.  
  
"Who?" she questioned.  
  
"Yo Serena, why don't you grab a seat? This is going to be a long night," Mina suggested.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, at your service princess," he bowed.  
  
"Will you stop with this princess shit? I'm not a princess."  
  
"Oh but you were Serena. A thousand years ago you were princess of the Moon Kingdom. I was the leader of four senshi that guarded you," Mina said.  
  
Serena looked at them like they had all gone nuts. "And I take it you all were the other three?"   
  
"No," Heero stated.  
  
"We were guards in the castle, hired by Queen Serenity, your mother, to help protect you along with the senshi. All the senshi were female," Duo added.  
  
"And weak," Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Hey! I heard that baka!" Mina shouted.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "And were you vampires then too?"  
  
"No, Beryl's evil henchmen did this too us. Beryl's the wicked old witch that sucked you dry princess," Duo said.   
  
"She also killed Queen Serenity before we could get to her," Heero added.  
  
"So you're saying that this bad guy bit me and sucked all my blood out? Wouldn't I be one of you then?" Serena asked sarcasticly.   
  
"No. They took half of our blood and mixed it with theirs. That's how we became vampires." Wufei stated.  
  
Serena sighed and opened the door. "Well, that's nice. I'm leaving now and you all can continue on with your little game without me."   
  
Everything happened so fast that Serena barely saw any of it. The door was slammed shut and she was staring into Heero's eyes, then watching his mouth as his teeth slid into place. She gasped and turned away.  
  
"Holy shit! This is not happening!"  
  
"Now do you believe us?" Mina asked, her fangs bared too.   
  
Serena nodded, still in shock. "Does that hurt?"  
  
"Nah, I kinda like it. Tingles a bit," Duo grinned, showing his sharp incurs.   
  
Serena slumped to the floor. "Why is this happening to me? Why can't I be normal for once?"  
  
"You are normal, we're the freaks," Wufei stated.  
  
"Are there others like you?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't always see them. We can tell they are near though, we can just sense it. There are two more of us," Duo said.  
  
"I wonder what's happened to Quatre and Trowa anyway," Mina wondered out loud.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I heard Trowa was back east somewhere, still performing."  
  
"Ami's studing somewhere. I don't know if Rei and Lita are around though," Mina said.  
  
"Lita? As in Lolita?"  
  
Mina shrugged. "I haven't found them in this life time so I wouldn't know their names."  
  
"Hey umm guys???" Molly popped her head in, "I need some help up here. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Serena looked at Heero with pleading eyes.   
  
"Go ahead. You need time to think this over anyway," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and left.  
  
"No dice yet huh?" Duo asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  
~K~ All I'm sorry that this is all for right now. Don't have much time, two jobs and all. What? I gotta get that car somehow ne? ^.~ See ya all next time!!!! Hugs and Angel Kisses 


End file.
